


Zebes and the 11th platoon

by YourFreindlyNeighborhoodWriter



Category: Metroid Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFreindlyNeighborhoodWriter/pseuds/YourFreindlyNeighborhoodWriter
Summary: After Metroid Zero Mission A small force of some lightly armored marines and scientists go to the alien surface of Zebes. However sometimes things don't go as planned. Rated T for copious swearing





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy.

“Alright Men, we’re heading down to Zebes. We are here to keep a science team safe so they can secure artifacts and collect data on the local wildlife.” Sgt. Basilone screamed into the ship waking up the sleeping marines. “Great, another babysitting job,” PFC. Puller said with a snarky tone. “Shut it Puller!” Basilone had yelled back getting Puller to snap into attention. “I’m guessing we get no live ammo,” Cpl. Daly asked. “We don’t have any on the ship, nor are we going to be using any” Pvt. Leland quietly said. “Can you speak up powder monkey.” Puller had blurted out rudely. “We have no live ammo,” Leland had yelled at Puller. “Hey where is Lance coconut Foss.” PFC. Smeldy asked. “Didn't he say, he went to replace the fu-” Daly was cut off as the electricity had turned off. A fading voice was heard as the source went down the hallway and it said one solitary word “FOSS!!!!!!” After a few minutes the electricity had come back on. “Ok the mission is still on” Basilone screamed into the ship. A man with raven black hair and shiny red eyes in a Galactic federation marine uniform had walked to the place all the others where. “Hey Cpl. Gurei decided to join the party,” Puller had yelled out. “I heard the ruckus what the hell is going on out here.” “Foss accidentally cut the power for a bit and we panicked.” Daly replied.

A few hours later The ship made contact with the hot dry surface of the alien landmass. The ship’s powerful engines churning up dust until finally the engines shut down, and a small ramp opens downwards on to Zebes.

 

“Lets move out.” Sgt Basilone said as the ramp opened up. All of the marines walked onto the surface Of Zebes carefully observing the canyon they had landed in. “This sure is interesting,” Daly stated while observing the strange rock formations. “Looks like the place was cut in to forming this kind of, square pit we’re in.” Puller said. “We’ll have plenty of time to look at the pretty landforms we’ve gotta find a entrance to the deeper parts of the planet.” Dr. Madison blurted out. “Well, the scientist is right, if we go by samus’s mission report surface of Zebes is a bit hot for most during day so they are in the caves almost all the time,” Foss said with a slight tone of sombre. As even though he knew that the caves where were the scientists wanted to go he really wanted to sit in the canyon and ponder what kind of great thing or event had made such a perfect square canyon. “I’ve never been here but it feels… Familiar,” Gurei said quietly to himself while trekking across the barren rock. “HEY GUYS I FOUND A CAVE ENTRANCE.” Smeldy yelled at the other marines. “Hey he’s right I see it too,” Puller said running to the shady hole in the wall. The marine and scientists where both dashing over to the cave, mainly for the fact that the alien sun had worn them out, and they were happy to see some shade to sit down in. A few minutes had passed and everyone was at the shady cave. “It’s getting dark, It’s too far away to go back to the ship, we’re gonna have to set up camp around this cave.” Dr. Blackwell suggested. “ Don’t worry about it we came prepared,” Foss exclaimed while pulling some things out of his bag.

A few minutes had passed, and the day had already faded away. The warm blue color of the sky was replaced with the black cold scenery littered with millions of small specs of light from far away stars. The small team had already set up a small campsite by the cave entrance, and had lit a campfire. “Hey Gurei, you alright, you’ve been awfully quiet,” Foss asked. “I’m fine, it's just i’ve never been here, and it feels…. Familiar,” Gurei said in a unsure tone.“Well how does that make any sense?” Smedley exclaimed. “I don’t know,” Gurei said. Exhausted, the marines all went to bed.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo friend As you may know I post more often on Fanfiction.net so if you want faster updates on my stupid stories. There you go

The next there was no sun. Instead they were all greeted with the oppressive acid rain coming down in what seemed to be deliberate waves. When one clump of acid rain stopped another would come straight in its place. “Quickly marines! Move all of the equipment to the cave entrance.” Sgt. Basilone yelled out. In no time the marines started packing up all the gear, and moving it into the dry dark cave. After a matter of a few minutes they were done. “Alright marines you stay here and wait for the other privates to arrive in the second ship. Me,Daly, and Gurei are going to be escorts for the scientists.” Basilone said to the others. “Be careful not too long ago this was a Space pirate base,” Gurei said to Puller. “Don’t worry about it.” Puller responded.

“Alright doc where do you want to go?” Daly said to Blackwell. “Well I would like to collect specimens of bacterial life first,” Blackwell responded. Madison butted in “from the map of Zebes we have acquired from samus we are here,” Madison pointed to a small part on the map in Crateria. “So if we keep going we’ll find a place filled with water, with aquatic bacteria,” Blackwell said.

The scientists and marines kept on going down the damp and dark corridors of crateria until they found the small underground lake. 

“Yay we’re here!” Daly yelled out. “It didn’t look like this,” Gurei quietly whispered to himself. “Ok I’ll get some water samples then we’ll head back to camp,” Madison said. “Ok th-!” Basilone said until he cut himself with his jaw wide open. “What is that” Blackwell shouted in fear and awe. What they all saw was a creature which seemed to be a bat like creature with green wings. “Hey stand back!!!” Gurei shouted as the others started getting closer. Suddenly the the creature unlatched itself from the roof and started to dive bomb the marines. Instinctively Gurei with almost inhuman speed aimed his rifle and shot the creature, the creature was quickly thrown back from the immense of the round. “What was that thing,” daly shouted in shock. “ I have no clue but what we do know is that it is out cold on the floor so let's bring it for further research,” Madison said confidently.

After a seemingly endless trek back to the camp they finally got back to the cave entrance. There they were greeted by the second ship and the privates. “So you’re back.” Puller said to the others as they came through the cave entrance. “Yup we are, and I see the fresh meat arrived.” Basilone said to Puller. “They sure have!” Puller replied jokingly. “Well it's getting late lets fix us some food.” Gurei butted in, and with that they started a fire and warmed up their rations.


	3. Chapter 2.5

In the dark while the Scientists were sound asleep the marines where telling stories around the fire, as the unsettling atmosphere of Zebes didn't let the marines sleep, they always felt like something was watching, and waiting. “Hey Gurei, did your dad ever take you Flensu hunting,” Pvt. Josh asked. “Me?!,” he sighs and then says “If he did I wouldn't remember.” Everybody fell silent. “What the hell does that mean” Pvt. Hathcock asked “What I mean is that I can’t remember from my childhood, only bits and pieces and even then those bits and pieces are so weird that i’m not sure if their memories or just dreams.” Gurei replied. 

The minutes passed, and all the marines finally got some sleep. All but Gurei, he was wide awake thinking about his past, thinking hard, but only coming up with the same few things A circular floating eye robot, a big ship crash, huge rock structures, and some blurry memories of something or somebody telling him things like “Go move!”, “Faster Faster”,“Hit it harder!!” “Climb, Jump Move!” He had heard these phrases in Galactic Federation marine boot camp, but these where in a different voice a more forgiving and caring, but one that is just as demanding. Gurei soon then went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you did/didin't enjoy please fill free to leave a review.


End file.
